concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caribana Festival
The Caribana Festival in Crans-près-Céligny, Vaud, Switzerland started in 1990 as an opportunity for people in Switzerland to enjoy live music at the shores of Lake Léman. The event has grown over the years and changed from a free, small, local festival to an international event with 19,500 visitors in 2005. Caribana lasts for four days (Thursday to Sunday) and offers a variety of artists. It is not, as its name suggests, an event devoted to Caribbean music. Line-Ups: 1990 Patrick Chambaz, Sun Set Band, The Gang 1991 The Caribana committee organized the Swiss 700th anniversary in Crans-près-Céligny. 1992 Early Morning, Hinterland, Hot Bananas Ladies, Mauro Sabbioni, No Comment, Of Inimiura, Paradox, Sa-Kaïl, Sakaryn, The Hedgehogs 1993 Arnold the Pig, C-45, Luka Bloom, Pacemaker, Saraba, Taboo, Totem, Woo Loo Moo Loo 1994 Barking Dogs, Human Spirits, La Frontera, Metro, Mory Kanté, Peeping Tom, The Shoulders, The Ventilators 1995 Andy White & The Alt, Beverly Jo Scott, BUM-Based Upon Movement, Grand Mother Funk, Horny Spirits, Laugh, Malka Family, Mother Earth, Nawari, Rude luck, Zouk Machine 1996 Anaemia, Angélique Kidjo, Daran & les Chaises, FFF, Gispy Land, Luka Bloom, Pablo U-WA, Shane MacGowan, SPanic Kiff, The Blues Brothers Band, Wild Mango 1997 Barrio Chino, Calvin Russel, Massimo Massini, OMC, ORS Massive, Paul Young, Pull, Sawt el Atlas, Swiss Cheese, Te Vaka, The Silencers, Urban Species, Zebda 1998 Core, Diana King, Dr. John, Faithless, Glen of Guinness, Gossip, H-Blockx, Humbert, Humbert, Ian Brown, Monica Lypso, One for the Road, Papa Fred, Silmarils, Spice, Toots & the Maytals, Verdura Fresca 1999 Alabina, Anouk, Babylon Circus, Blankass, Carole Fredericks, CrawlinKingsnake, Jiripoca, Keb Mo, Mobs et Travaux, Noï, Sens Unik, The Creatures, The Twinkle Brothers, Touré Kunda, Yves Z. 2000 Afro Cuban All Stars, Amadou et Mariam, Andy Smith, Aswad, Björn Again, Bonny B., Daran, Delphine, Favez, Kid Creole and the Coconuts, Laugh, Lyn©, Morpheus, P18, Paco Sery, Sam Seale, Small Fry, Spectron, Zapping Buzz Band, Zorg 2001 Alpha Blondy, Ciderman, Daytona, Glen of Guinness, Ks Choice, Liquido, Liz Libido, Lunazone, Ones, Pedro Luis e a parede, Phoenix, Popa Chubby, Sergent Garcia, Steel Pulse, thePark 2002 Beverley Knight, Bryan Ferry, Chewy, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Dada Ante Portas, Gee K., Guess What, Khaled, Marianne Faithfull, Matt, Morocco, Natalia M. King, Orishas, Sinclair, Sinsemilia, Sonalp 2003 Astonvilla, Clawfinger, Earth Wind & Fire Experience, Émilie Simon, Fargo, Gigi Moto, Lee Perry, Magic System, Napoleon Washington, Patrice, Polar, Popmonster, Saïan Supa Crew, Saybia, Tim Patience Watch, Tom McRae, Zebda, Zorg 2004 Main stage: Corneille, Dolly, Jammin (band), Kamilean, Kinky, Magicrays, Nickelback, Open Season, Paul Personne, Paul Quadri, Red, Sarah Bettens, Simple Minds, Supergrass, The Peter Tosh Celebration, The Underwater, Yuri Buenaventura 2005 Main stage: Amadou & Mariam, Bluedaze, Demilliac, Eagle-Eye Cherry, Gingala, Izul, Jimmy Cliff, Les palabres bleues, Lima Djari, Lovebugs, Luke, Magyd Cherfi, Mass Hysteria, Moby, Morcheeba, Mouss & Hakim, Natasha Bedingfield, Oni/Epik, Brayndead Freakshow, Orishas, Papa Roach, Patatas Chipas Club 2006 Angélique Kidjo, Archive, Jamait, Jarabe De Palo, Kalash, Kandlbauer, Lole, Matt Costa, Mattafix, Minimum Serious, Mosquito, Nelly Furtado, Phoenix, Sergent Garcia, Skin, Skye, Starsailor, Sunshiners, William White 2007 Evanescence, Good Charlotte, P.M.T, The Passengers, Piers Faccini, Myband, The Servant, Patti Smith, Aloan, Babet, Under The Influence of Giants, Macy Gray, Israel Vibration, Sally Nyolo, Lunik, Solo dos 2008 Alanis Morissette, Admiral T, Mina feat. Mich Gerber, Simongad, Simple Plan, Stereophonics, Manic Street Preachers, Atomic Shelters, Redwood, The Young Gods, Kate Nash, Keziah Jones, Patrice, D.o.M, bconnected, Infadels, Mademoiselle K, Maroon 5, Boy George, Laure Perret, Sumo, My Federation 2009 Main stage: Lovebugs, ZZ Top, Kris Dane, Duff McKagan Side stages: Editors, Travis, Chris Cornell, Fink (UK), Fuse Factory, Wipe Out, Fullblast, Poni Hoax, Dub Incorporation, Madcon, Stress, UB40, Sand, Hindi Zahra, Project5, Junior Tshaka, Tweek, Nneka, Dan Black, Katy Perry, Charlie Winston, Thomas Dutronc, Licia Chery, Krystle Warren, Krash on Earth, Victori4, Dorian Gray, Yoav 2010 Main stage: The Baseballs, Deep Purple, Hells Kitchen, Kassidy, Sum 41, OneRepublic, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Stevans, DeVotchKa Side stages: Polar, Charlie, Oi Va Voi, Micky Green, Faithless, Yodelice, The Asteroids Galaxy Tour, Lea Lu, Thomas Dybdahl, Moonraisers, Sean Paul, Madness, Luka Bloom, Mama Rosin, Ralf Hartmann, Neil Halstead 2011 Main stage: Justin Nozuka, Texas, Wolfmother, Interpol, Hurts, Plan B, Morcheeba, OMD, Julian Marley, Abd al Malik, Kool and the gang Side stages: Kirsty, Lissie, Marc Sway, Kassidy, Favez, Plain White T's, Misty Miller, Azazelblue's, Solange la Frange, Guess What, Little Dragon, Ndidi O, Guillaume Grand, Saint André, Medi, I blame Coco, Jaïlyna, Ben Howard Caribana Festival 2012 Main stage : Pony Pony Run Run, Gossip, Everlast, Kasabian, Gorillaz Sound System, Dropkick Murphys, Lou Reed, The Specials, Grand Corps Malade, Charlie Winston, Keziah Jones, 2manydjs Side stages : Kyasma, The Rambling Wheels, Motherrockers, The Cyborgs, Lou Lesage, Revolver, Marina and the Diamonds, Lucy Rose, Haight Ashbury, The Minutes, Pegasus, Stephen Marley, Lail Arad, Jennie Abrahamson, Elkee, Vintage Trouble, Raphelson, Foy Vance 2013 Main stage : The Kills, Skunk Anansie , 77 Bombay Street, Archive, Kaiser Chiefs, Raggasonic, Sexion d'Assaut, Tinie Tempah, Fun, Zaz Side stages : Kill It Kid, The Animen, The Coronas, Take Me Home, Andy Burrows, The Heavy, Aya Waska, Tarrus Riley, Birdy Nam Nam, Célien Schneider, Imagine Dragons, The Jim Jones Revue 2014 Main stage : Ska-P, Pixies, Kodaline, Miles Kane, Queens of the Stone Age, Youssoupha, Jessie J, IAM, Bastian Baker, Passenger, Tom Odell Side stages : Polar Circles, Blood Red Shoes, The Pretty Reckless, La Petite P*****, Mike Arthur Le Trèfle, DJ Sancho, Aliose, George Barnett, The Crags, Xinobi, Keiko Was Great, Mr Chug, Ska Nerfs, Rootwords, Naughty Boy, DJives , Woody and Buzz, We Love Machines, DJ Vidy, Deadboyz ,DJ Nico, Stu Larsen, Jan Oliver, Kadebostany, Max Romeo, Lazercat, Ezekiel, Daniel Cooper, Jack v, DJ Phidrix Caribana Festival 2015 Caribana Festival 2016 Caribana Festival 2017 Caribana Festival 2018